One Drunken Night
by VelvetC
Summary: Hermione is upset and is drowning her sorrows in a bottle of Firewhisky - and Draco finds her. A fluffy-ish little Dramione oneshot. R&R!


**A/N Just a short little oneshot featuring a possibly very OOC Hermione. Rated T for A LOT of coarse language, you have been warned! I couldn't think of a good title for this story so its called One Drunken Night for now, if anyone has a better title let me know, I'll give you credit for the title, obviously. Reviews are welcome. :)**

The Head's Common Room was in half-darkness. The lamps were not lit and the only light came from the fire flickering in the grate and the shaft of moonlight shining through the small gap between the the drawn curtains.

A girl was sitting in the shadows, upon a comfortable sofa at the far end of the room opposite the fireplace. A glass bottle stood upon the coffee table in front of her. It was half empty. She was cradling a glass filled with amber liquid in her hands, her cheeks glazed with tears.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger had felt completely hopeless, worthless. She needed an escape and she had found it within the bottle of Firewhisky she had procured from the person she was required to share a Common Room with.

He'd probably scold her for taking it, shout at her, call her names but she really couldn't care less. He could yell all he wanted to and a part of her welcomed the possible confrontation because at least then, she would have an outlet for all the anger welled up inside her.

The door flung open. Hermione didn't even look up, she knew who it was. She heard voices, one was a girl's, and the other belonged to Draco Malfoy. He did not see Hermione at first, hidden in the shadowy space at the back of the room and neither did the girl who tugged on his hand, giggling.

Hermione gave a mirthless chuckle and drained her glass.

Draco lit a lamp and Hermione watched, half-curiously as he pulled the girl towards him and kissed her. Thinking that perhaps she should make her presence known before things went any further between the pair, Hermione said "good evening, Draco" she would have normally crept upstairs to her room without disturbing them but the drink had made her feel more assertive and besides, she did not think she wanted to stand up for fear of falling back down again.

Draco and the girl pulled away and the former looked around the room for the source of the voice, his eyes finally resting on Hermione who laughed again and poured herself another drink, slopping some onto the table as she did so.

"Another time, Ella" he said to the girl.

She looked disappointed "Draco, what…"

"Get out!"

The girl departed, looking affronted and Draco strolled over to the sofa where Hermione sat, swaying slightly as she downed half her glass.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting in the dark?" said Draco coldly. Hermione shrugged and Draco waved his wand, making the lamps around the room flicker into life "you look like shit" he observed

Hermione snorted

"I suppose you got that from my room?" said Draco, his eyes upon the bottle of Firewhisky whichnow only held less than a quarter of its contents "what have I told you about going in my room, Granger?"

"Should have locked it then!" Hermione countered

"You're a stupid, bitch Granger" said Draco "you think drinking that is going to make you feel any better?"

"It has so far" said Hermione groggily

"You're embarrassing yourself"

"I don't give a shit"

Draco laughed now and sat down next to her on the sofa, one seat away.

"Thought you were going to get some tonight?" said Hermione with a hiccup, gesturing with her glass to the door through which the girl had departed "it's a different whore to last time, I saw. Sorry for interrupting" she added, not sounding sorry at all and not meaning to either.

"They're all sluts" said Draco. He paused "I thought you'd be in bed, Granger. It's past twelve, past your bedtime"

Hermione finished her glass and poured herself another. Draco didn't try to stop her but watched with a smirk and raised eyebrows as she downed it in one "shit, Granger, what happened to you?"

"As if you care" said Hermione

"You're right, I don't care. But I'm intrigued and you are rather entertaining, pissed I must say"

Hermione laughed loudly "Ron is a wanker" she announced

"I know that already" said Draco "And I saw him snogging that Lavender girl last night in the library" Draco watched for her reaction and Hermione knew, even in her alcoholic haze that he had probably hoped this would make her angry. Draco was always looking to rile her. The bastard.

"I know already!" she shrieked maniacally "he's been fucking her, behind my back. For months! For months…"

"I wouldn't stand for that" said Draco conversationally "I'd go after her…make her pay for what she did. She's an airhead, thick as shit. You could take her on in a duel"

"Did you just pay me a compliment, Malfoy?"

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment, Granger, don't get your hopes up. I just thought it would be entertaining to see you and her have a fight over the weasel"

Hermione laughed again but she wasn't even sure why "I loved him" she said

Draco rolled his eyes "don't go all weepy on me, Granger…"

"I thought he loved me!" said Hermione despondently. She picked up the bottle of Firewhisky and upended it into her glass, frowning when she realised it was empty "have you ever been in love, Malfoy?" she asked

"No" Draco replied

"Oh yeah" said Hermione "I forgot, you don't have feelings, do you Malfoy? You don't do relationships, or love. Just gratuitous sex with the resident whores of Hogwarts. I didn't realise there were so many of them before you started bringing them back here"

"As I'm sure you have realised, Granger if you give your heart to someone you risk having it broken. I'm just sensible"

Hermione knew full well that Draco would not have said that to her had she not been intoxicated. He was probably banking on her not remembering any of this tomorrow

"You're scared" she said "you're scared of being with someone in case they throw it all back in your face. You're scared of rejection, of getting hurt"

"Maybe" said Malfoy simply "who wants to settle down at seventeen, though? I'd rather have a bit of fun to be quite honest"

"But…but" said Hermione, slurring slightly "you don't get anything back with one night stands"

"I beg to differ, Granger" said Draco "I rather enjoy my one night stands"

"But wouldn't you rather have someone you really liked, someone who you knew would be there for you al…always" she paused to hiccup again "someone to tell you they love you. Love is better than sex and sex is better when you're in love"

"I wouldn't know" said Draco

"What about Pansy?" said Hermione. A shadow seemed to fall over Draco's face and for a fraction of a second, he looked almost sad

"She's the same as me" said Draco evasively "she doesn't want anything more than a pointless fling"

"And that's okay with you?" said Hermione

"Yes, Granger that is okay with me. Frankly, it's none of your business"

"I know" Hermione agreed, lifting her feet up onto the sofa and leaning her head against the armrest "I was just…I was just asking"

"Well don't" said Draco "let's get you to bed, Granger"

Hermione giggled "my room or yours?"

Draco rolled his eyes again and shook his head "come on" he grasped her roughly by the arm and pulled her to her feet only for her to stumble and fall back onto the sofa, giggling again

"I'm going to hide that Firewhisky next time" said Draco "now for fucks sake, Granger pull yourself together"

Hermione took several deep breaths, attempting to control her giggling and pushed herself up from the sofa. She swayed a little and then fell forwards into Draco's chest, grabbing his shoulders for support "sorry" she muttered and took a shaky step backwards but she lost her footing and, arms flailing in a vain attempt to keep herself upright, fell back and landed on the sofa again

"You're going to have one huge headache, tomorrow Granger" said Draco, putting an arm around her shoulders, one beneath her legs and lifting her from the sofa. Hermione was surprised at how gentle he was. He carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed, throwing the covers over her before heading for the door

"Wait" said Hermione as he went to close it "thank you, Malfoy. You can…you can stay if you want? I don't mind…I want…I want you to…"

"Get some sleep Granger" said Draco and closing the door behind him, he smiled to himself before heading towards his own bedroom, resolving to bring her a glass of water and a headache cure in the morning.


End file.
